


Fighting Together | A Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover

by SunnyStereotype (ThatDaughterOfApollo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm bat at tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDaughterOfApollo/pseuds/SunnyStereotype
Summary: A long time since Kronos has been defeated, and a teensy weensy more effort to defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. As a new prophecy comes up, Kronos rises again and teams up with a new ally: Voldemort. To save both worlds, Percy Jackson, the Seven, and the entire wizarding world will have to team up with this crisis. Nothing could go wrong... right?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, More - Relationship, Pretty much everyone else - Relationship, The Seven & Nico & Will & Thalia
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1 - Prophecy in the Bridge of Two Worlds

_**Chapter 1:** _

**Hey guys! So I decided to make a new crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! I know, I know, I already made one of these, but I wanted to make a new one since the last one was trash. Anyway, I never really liked typing long chapters- it wastes my time -but I will be having a lot of chapters because of that... so... yeah!**

* * *

Percy wished he wasn't a half-blood... for the millionth time.

He imagined that he wouldn't be running from monsters. He imagined that he wouldn't be going on life-threatening quests. He imagined life without any stupid prophecies. No gods, no magic, no powers...

But then again, he thought about the negative parts of _not_ being a demigod. He wouldn't have had these adventures that taught him many lessons. He wouldn't have made many friends. He wouldn't have known the truth about this father or Grover or maybe the reason why his mom married Smelly Gabe, and of course, he wouldn't have met Annabeth.

But he still imagined that he wouldn't be standing in the war council if he wasn't a demigod.

Yep. Just another terr- I mean, _lovely_ day at Camp Half-Blood.

Please note the sarcasm.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all know why we're all gathered here. Miss Dare has just assigned a prophecy last night... but to whom, I do not know yet." Chiron said, starting the war council. As he mentioned the prophecy, it reminded him of last night's events. It wasn't the best- he wished that it was all a sick joke. Unfortunately, the Spirit of Delphi never _was_ kidding. When it says there's a quest, BOOM! You have a quest! It appears faster than how Zeus or any of the gods can pop up in your room at night.

Rachel walked up to the war council and was careful not to say anything about the prophecy, for it may trigger the Oracle to speak, but the blabber-mouth Spirit of Delphi was also _never quiet_.

The Oracle's green mist gathered around Rachel, billowing around the ping-pong table as Rachel spoke:

_"Seven shall unite again,_

_And journey to Wizardry with 3 more friends,_

_The Titan lord's essence will ultimately stay,_

_In a powerful, dark, and hungry prey,_

_To fight alongside the chosen one,_

_Through an act of teamwork shall the curse be done,_

_To finish the war, worlds must unite,_

_And the power within shall end the fight."_

**(Nice rhyming there, right? This is officially my favorite prophecy)**

Rachel slumped back as Apollo campers carried her to the infirmary. Percy heard the prophecy last night, but now that he really thought about it... _"Seven shall unite again..."_ It would mean the original Seven. The only members of the Seven in the room looked at one another. Frank and Hazel weren't there, for they were at Camp Jupiter, but Reyna, Frank, and Hazel needed to know all about the new prophecy.

"Well, it looks like the Seven are back in action," Leo said reluctantly. "Yep." Percy said, popping the 'p'. "Yeah. But what I didn't get was, there's a place called 'Wizardry'?" Piper asked. "No, Ms. McLean, but it was Wizardry with a capital 'W', and I believe your destination is all about wizardry," Chiron explained. "And what would this place be?" Annabeth asked.

Soon, Percy realized something _very_ disturbing about the prophecy. "Uh, guys, I think we should worry about that later," Percy said, getting everyone's attention. "What is it?" Annabeth asked him gently. Percy had a small smile on his face but wasn't exactly comforted. "Shouldn't we consider the fact that the prophecy clearly said that Kronos was coming back?" He said.

Everyone became silent. Apparently, they'd just realized that as well. "Well, the best thing we can do is to stop him," A new voice said. The entire war council turned to see a tall, stern-looking woman with black hair drawn in a tight bun. "Hello, demigods. I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The new headmaster would not want me here, asking for help... but we need yours."

* * *

Harry was in divination with Ron and Hermione. Even though he was a bit close to defeating Voldemort, he still couldn't. With Dumbledore gone, everyone decided Snape be the new headmaster. Snape! Snape, of all people!

His mind was so confused at this point, who even decided that it was a good idea? He was about to think that Dumbledore was close to insane trusting Snape with the position when Professor Trelawney's scream filled the room.

Everyone sat up and tried to comfort Professor Trelawney, but she went slack and began saying words... words that _rhyme._

_"The world of wizardry will not be safe,_

_When the possession of the Dark Lord is truly made,_

_To seek guidance from 10 new allies,_

_As the Lord and the Titan's powers rise,_

_Through an act of teamwork shall the curse be done,_

_Alongside fighting with the mighty one,_

_To finish the war, worlds must unite,_

_And the power within shall end the fight."_

**(Okay, this one kinda sucked but I knew I had to apply some difference somehow.)**

As fast as she went slack, Professor Trelawney straightened and asked frantically, "What did I say?!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, everyone looked at Harry as well.

Little did they know, this prophecy connected two worlds... and one villain stands in between them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghosts and Kisses

_**Chapter 2:  
** _

**Hey guys! Me again! I love the idea of this book that I vowed to myself (And the River Styx) that I will _try_ to upload often. _TRY_. And also, TOA never happened here! I love you guys so much, and I can't leave you hanging over Tartarus just for the story, so here you go!**

* * *

"So... what you're saying is... we have to go to someplace named after pig pimples...?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

" _Hogwarts_ , young man." McGonagall corrected him.

"Right. And we need to get our stuff from... diagonally?"

" _Diagon Alley._ "

"Sure. And then we'll just have to run casually through a brick wall in a train station in Britain, and it's supposed to toss us to Platform Nine and a... Half?"

"Cockroach Clusters, boy! _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, exasperated.

"Cockroach Clusters?" Percy asked with a disgusted face, but said, "Doesn't matter. But are we just supposed to believe that Kronos-" Percy got hushed by his friends, but he ignored them. "-possessed this guy called Voldemort-" He got hushed again, but this time by Professor McGonagall. "Okay, will anyone allow me to finish my sentence _peacefully_?" Percy asked, irritated.

Everyone got silent.

"Okay. So... got my point?" He demanded, pointing his words to Professor McGonagall. The deputy headmistress took a deep breath, and answered, "Yes. Several witnesses have seen He-who-shall-not-be-named with golden eyes and he has been heard in the Muggle- or mortal, as you call it -world talking, only to be answered by himself." McGonagall explained, leaving the Seven to have shared glances with one another; well, frankly, the ones who experienced the Second Titan War.

Percy looked back at McGonagall. "Sounds like him, alright." He said in a reluctant voice. He never wanted to believe Kronos would come back, but the Fates were cruel; The gods nor the Fates have never made _anything_ in his life easy.

"Who will you take with you?" McGonagall asked suddenly. Percy looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?" "Who are the 3 friends you will take with you?" She asked. "No, no. This isn't a quest. Well, it is, but... not the standard. All of _us_ will go." Percy answered as he pointed to each of the Seven.

McGonagall rolled her eyes like she'd asked only a simple question. "I know about that, boy. The prophecy mentioned taking ' _3 more friends_ ' with you. Who might they be?" She asked, being more elaborate. "Ah, well." He mumbled, looking to his friends. "We'll go." Nico's voice said as he shadow-traveled in the room with WIll and Thalia. "What- where'd you come from?!" Annabeth demanded.

"We were listening from the outside, then when you mentioned something about leaving with 3 more friends, we thought we'd hitch along," Thalia said. "But... we never asked you to come..." Piper said hesitantly. "Well, HERE WE ARE! Volunteering for the best quest ever!" Will said, but soon added, "Not like it's gonna be ' _The best quest ever_ ' but, you get my point," He said.

"Very well. It may seem that we can begin getting your learning materials in Diagon Alley." McGonagall said. "When?" Leo asked. "If you want, right now." She answered.

"Wait! We still haven't mentioned it to our friends!" Percy said, stopping her. "Very well, and please do it quickly, Mr. Jackson," McGonagall said, a hint of amusement heard in her voice. The Seven exited as McGonagall discussed something with Chiron. The Seven went to the Poseidon cabin, which was surprisingly tidy. They went to the fountain that had been fixed by Tyson on his last visit.

* * *

All of them prepared everything they need. Soon, they made the mist for the IM. Percy tossed a drachma into the mist while saying, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The mist shimmered, signaling for Percy's command. "Show us Frank, Hazel, and Reyna at Camp Jupiter." He said, and the mist shimmered once again to reveal 3 misty figures discussing rapidly.

Soon, Reyna saw the misty image of Percy and his friends. Reyna walked up to the Iris Message. "Have you heard about the prophecy?" Reyna demanded. "Heh. Nice to see you, too." Leo said sarcastically. Reyna ignored him, and looked at them, waiting for them to answer her question. "Yes, we have," Annabeth answered at last.

"Good. Hazel and Frank are preparing to go there right now." She said intensely. All of them nodded. They informed Professor McGonagall and waited for their friends to arrive.

* * *

They didn't take long.

Soon, Percy heard the rude neighing of a certain super-speed beige horse. He wanted to wash his ears with soap as soon as he heard, "Why the- do I have to- go here again?!". He immediately recognized this as Arion, Hazel's trusty steed. "Look!" Leo pointed. Percy looked to where Leo's hand was pointing and immediately smiled. The beige streak of vapor was visible from the other side of Camp.

The Seven ran up to their friends and greeted each other happily.

* * *

Soon, the Seven, Will, Nico, and Thalia were ready to leave. Everyone said the 'good lucks' and 'don't-get-eaten-by-monsters', and the Seven made their way to the Big House to greet McGonagall.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Percy thought she was gonna wave that wand of hers, but their surroundings just shifted. Percy felt a little dizzy, but when they were back into reality, he no longer felt dizzy.

He looked everywhere, in every direction he could think of. They were in front of a brick wall. And this was _definitely_ not the Big House.

"Okay... _what was that_?" Annabeth asked. "That, demigods, was disapparating. We just apparated into Diagon Alley!" McGonagall answered with excitement.

"So, it's technically like shadow-traveling?" Nico asked curiously. "Yes, but it takes a little to no energy at all. But of course, you need to be licensed to be able to disapparate and apparate legally." She explained. At that, Nico's shoulder's drooped. Apparently, he'd hoped he didn't need a license _or_ too much energy usage in traveling quickly. **(Solangelo Here we gooo.)**

Noticing this, Will put his arm around Nico, comforting him. The couple smiled at each other. "Now, stay together. We don't want to get lost in Diagon Alley." McGonagall prompted. Soon, all of them were in the buddy system. All the couples were together... well, except for Leo and Thalia, who were standing awkwardly next to each other.

In 5 pairs and 1 chaperone, McGonagall tapped the wall as the bricks rearranged to form an entrance. All of them entered and gawked at the many shops Diagon Alley displayed. First, they went into Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. Next, McGonagall accompanied them to the Quill and Ink shop **(IDK the name, so humor me.)** to buy their quills and ink for taking notes in class.

* * *

**(Line break 'cause I'm lazy)**

Will and Nico walked through Diagon Alley with the others.

McGonagall was talking about the school premises when she mentioned something about ghosts in the Castle.

Nico stopped. 

"What? Who are these ghosts?" Nico asked darkly. McGonagall, confused, answered, "Why, there is Nearly Headless Nick-" Nico interrupted.

"Does his name happen to be 'Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington'?" He demanded, having remembered the name as one of his father's stories, having been one of the ghosts who escaped the Underworld when Sisyphus first chained Thanatos.

"Uh... yes. How do you know that?" McGonagall asked. "Who... more of these ghosts?" He asked, completely ignoring her. "There's The Bloody Baron-" Nico interrupted again.

"Roman Ungern von Sternberg?! He should be in the Fields of Punishment for killing someone! He escaped the Underworld!" Nico exclaimed, shadows radiating from him. The demigods next to him could sense his anger. Their eyes drooped, having been affected by Nico Di Angelo's shadows.

Rushing into action, Will immediately leaped beside Nico, kissing him. **(Oh yes! How long I wanted to do that!)** Nico, having been flustered by Will's first thought of action, immediately forgot about the ghosts that infuriated him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3 - Someone spots weird Teenagers

**Hey guys! Missed me? If you loved the Solangelo action last chapter, give me some credit! Someone told me to put it in, so you want it, you name it, I write it! Just keep reading!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stressed.

As they walked around the castle, all the people who heard about Professor Trelawney's prophecy were looking at Harry. Ron and Hermione just glared at them all, and they would back up almost immediately.

Soon, they reached Hagrid's hut, and, seeing them so gloomy, Hagrid treated them a short field trip to Diagon Alley. While walking around and visiting Gringotts, Harry spotted Professor McGonagall pass Flourish and Blotts.

"Ms. McGonagall...!" Harry trailed off. Following Professor McGonagall was a group of teenagers, seemingly in their seventh year as well, who was laughing, bickering, or playfully hitting each other.

But what hit Harry was the guy with black hair and green eyes. Aside from the scar and the glasses, he looked _exactly_ like Harry. Except for the fact that the dude's eyes were a swirling mix of blue and green, like the two colors were competing for dominance, but decided to stay equal in a swirling pool of sea-green.

Their eyes met. Harry looked away. He looked back to see the dude had his arm around an attractive blonde, who had intense gray eyes and a cautious stance. Harry figured that she'd been into trouble with Voldemort. Her eyes were flicking side-to-side as if waiting for an enemy to pounce.

Nonetheless, she seemed to be enjoying her time in Diagon Alley.

As Harry was going back to his friends, he noticed something peculiar. One guy, who had blonde and electric blue eyes, had his arm stretched into the air. Meanwhile, Harry spotted a tattoo on his arm- a tattoo with an eagle, the words 'SPQR', and multiple lines on his wrist.

Harry was deeply confused with this, especially when an impish kid launched into 'This Girl is on Fire' and set his hair on fire. Harry was shocked. He did wandless magic! _Wandless magic!_ Harry immediately ran to his friends.

"Did you guys see that?!" Harry demanded. Hermione, who was staring at the group, slowly nodded. Ron didn't speak. Hagrid didn't mind at all. Instead, Hagrid dragged the three of them somewhere else.

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked into a guy's eyes.

Yeah. I know, it's pretty stupid, but at least I knew- he was shocked to see me. A little suspicious on my case, since monsters are usually surprised when I'm there; but he looked away.

I protectively put my arm around Annabeth. Sensing this, she immediately looked around. Soon, she looked back at me and smirked. I chuckled.

"Man, all this walking is tiring me out..." Jason said, stretching his arm. Piper laughed at him. A few seconds later, I remembered the time when we were on the Argo, and we would have some fun and sing random songs as we did at the campfire.

"Hey, guys, remember when we sang something random and we pretty much sucked it all up?" I asked between laughs. "Yeah. Sometimes, Frank would stay 6 feet away from Leo." Hazel said, pointing to Leo who was walking with Thalia.

Hearing this, Leo grinned and sang a few lines before the chorus of 'This Girl is on Fire'. Reaching the chorus, by the 'fire' part, Leo made special effects by setting the tips of his hair on fire.

Everyone laughed, even Nico. "Well, can you do this?" Will said, popping his joint. We all stared at him. Soon, we noticed a faint glow around him- he's a son of Apollo, he can do that- and he also launched into a song; 'Light it up'. Instead of huffing and glaring at Will, Leo joined along, dancing crazily while waving his hands full of fire.

McGonagall chuckled. "Now, everyone. We don't want to freak other wizards or witches out with your powers." She said. We all stopped goofing around with our powers, but we still chuckled as we made our way to Ollivander's.

We entered the wand store and we marveled at the many boxes stacked on the shelves. They probably have wands inside.

"Ah, demigods. I'm Garrick Ollivander. I've been waiting for you..." An old dude with a gray beard said. WAIT. How'd he know we're demigods...?

I immediately went for my pocket until Ollivander raised a finger. A finger lit with fire. A son of Hephaestus.

"A son of Hephaestus, at your service. I am a descendant of Hecate as well, that is how I make magnificent wands. Combine sorcery and machine, you have a magical device, like Riptide." He regarded the pen that I had in my hand.

"Anyway, ever since Professor Trelawney issued the prophecy; she's also an oracle... somehow; I made these wands just for you."

He lifted 10 long boxes that apparently contain our wands. "My fellow son of Hephaestus, step forward," Ollivander ordered as Leo stepped forward.

"Yew wood, 11 inches, Celestial Bronze core. Perfect for children of Hephaestus." Ollivander said, waving his own wand and giving Leo's wand to him.

"Annabeth Chase. Cherry wood, Owl feather... yes, a good omen from Athena, I see. 12 inches." Giving the wand to Annabeth, Ollivander grinned.

"Hazel Levesque. Also cherry wood. Golden core... 10 inches. For the daughter of Pluto." Ollivander said cheerfully.

"Frank Zhang. My, my. Oak, boar horn core... the sacred animal of Ares, yes, yes. 13 inches. Here you go." Ollivander prompted.

"Nico Di Angelo. 9 inches, Willow wood. Raven feather core. Dark, like Hades." Ollivander said, getting a small smile from the son of Hades.

"Will Solace. 11 inches, Oak, a hair from one of Apollo's sun horses. Very graceful indeed." Ollivander remarked, handing Will his wand.

"Piper McLean. 12 inches, Ash, dove feather core. An attractive one, yes? Truly a daughter of Aphrodite." Ollivander smiled while giving Piper her wand.

"Jason Grace. 13 inches, Fir. Hmm... A feather of an eagle... yes, yes, son of Jupiter." Ollivander commented whilst giving Jason his wand.

"Thalia Grace. 10 inches, Pine. Yes, a strand of the lightning bolt... here you go, daughter of Zeus." Thalia scowled at the Pine part, but she gladly accepted the wand.

"And Perseus Jackson." He turned towards me. "Ash, 13 inches. Yes, yes! Coral from Poseidon's realm! And my, a very treasured one! Mixed with Pearl from the sea, it will most likely be a good source for defense!" He said, very happy.

"Where'd that remark come from?" I asked him. "Oh, you know. With your battle with He-who-shall-not-be-named and Kronos, you _will_ need the extra defense. Remember, Perseus, all your memories and quests as a young man. You'll need them all." Ollivander said.

That hit a nerve. What did he mean by that?

We exited the shop to go find a fireplace.

* * *

Soon, we reappeared somewhere.

I immediately looked out of the window and saw Big Ben show off its huge clock.

"We're in London." I declared, and everyone was happy. All of our stuff was in big bags.

"Also!" Professor McGonagall said. We all turned at her. "Here, take these," She said, handing us paper. It mentioned our acceptance to Hogwarts and "to find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment". Check.

"That is for your confirmation in entering the school premises and being a student in the academy," McGonagall explained. "Speaking of, Professor, isn't the new Headmaster gonna be suspicious of this? I mean, 10 new students just come out of nowhere, especially during a war...?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the headmaster is a little too arrogant to care," McGonagall huffed. "Then why did he become the Headmaster?" Leo asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, a declaration from the previous headmaster..." McGonagall said sadly.

"What _happened_ to the previous headmaster? Did he resign or something?" Will asked. "Killed," McGonagall answered absently.

"Well, considering it's an hour before we leave... what do we do?" Annabeth asked. "Well, we can Iris Message our friends and say goodbye. Again." Thalia suggested. I considered that idea great.

After preparing everything we need for Iris-Messages, we all greeted Chiron, Grover, and Rachel at Camp Half-Blood, and Reyna and the Romans at Camp Jupiter. We even Iris Messaged Olympus and told them about our trip to Hogwarts (A very weird name, by the way,).

Soon, an hour passed by, and we were ready to go to Kings Cross Station. We got our trunks, and we got ready to walk into the wall.

The idea of running through a wall haunted me. To prove this, McGonagall ran through the wall. Leo went next, then Thalia, then Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico and Will together.

Annabeth sensed my agitation and chuckled.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? Come on. We'll go together." She said. "Fine. Just make sure I don't get killed for running into a wall like an idiot." I replied. "You'll be fine." She prompted. "Oh, last one there is a demigod pancake!" She said, breaking into a run.

"Are they blue?" I joked as I ran with her. We ran through the wall, and the next moment we appeared on a platform in front of a huge train. A sign was above us. It said:

'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters'.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sorting

As Annabeth got onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with Percy, she couldn’t help but feel amazed by the magic cast on the wall to hide such a wonder.

The train was waiting on the rail and there were dozens of catch-up students. She looked around and saw their friends waiting for them in front of the train.

"Are we ready to go?" Piper asked. Everyone nodded excitedly. All of them boarded the train. Annabeth was looking for a compartment when she bumped into a girl. "Oh! Sorry!" Annabeth yelped, helping the girl pick up what seemed like books.

"It's okay! I drop these often." The girl replied. Annabeth looked at the girl. She had [ruby eyes and brown hair](https://pm1.narvii.com/7046/25b834d957c3b4aa5f9cd6297070c651cc20b812r1-1200-1696v2_hq.jpg). "Hi, I'm Cerise." She said, offering her hand. "I'm Annabeth," Annabeth replied, shaking the girl's hand.

"We're one hour from Hogwarts, you know," Cerise said. "Really? This train must be fast," Annabeth said, amazed. "I know, right? Speaking of the train, can I share a train compartment with you?" Cerise asked Annabeth.

Annabeth was a little suspicious about this behavior. Normally, people would ignore her or pick up their stuff when she bumps into them, but no one has ever been _this_ nice to her. Well. Except for her friends, of course.

"Sure," Annabeth said at last. "Yay!" Cerise cheered. "Hey, Annabeth!" She heard Piper's name call her. "Coming!" Annabeth answered. "Friend of yours?" Cerise asked. "Yep." Annabeth said, popping the 'p'.

Soon, they reached the train compartment...s. Yes, there were three train compartments. Percy, Piper, and Jason sat in one train compartment, while Leo, Thalia, and Will were joking in another, and Nico, Hazel, and Frank were chatting away in the last. The compartments were right behind each other.

"Hey, Annabeth! Sit here!" Percy called. Annabeth went to their train compartment, Cerise following her. "Who's the new girl?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Cerise. I'm guessing you're all Annabeth's friends?" Cerise guessed accurately. "Yeah," Annabeth answered, turning to her friends. "Do you mind if she sits here?" She asked them.

The three people in the train compartment shared glances. Soon, they looked at Annabeth, eyes darting from her to Cerise. "...Sure," Jason replied. Cerise smiled. She sat beside Annabeth, who was beside Percy.

"So, where'd you guys come from?" Cerise asked. "We came from a wizard school in America," Annabeth answered. "What's the name?" Cerise asked again. "Mr. Brunner's Academy." Annabeth lied.

"Hmm... are they for Half-Bloods or Purebloods?" Cerise asked. The four demigods' eyes widened. Half-Bloods???

"Uh... Half-Bloods?" Percy muttered. "Yeah. Half Muggle, half Wizard." Cerise said, raising a brow. The four demigods sighed in relief. "...are Half-Bloods bad?" Piper asked.

"Yes! They are disgusting!" Cerise said crossly, surprising the four demigods since her behavior was nicer before the topic about 'Disgusting Half-Bloods' was brought up.

”...Okay...” Jason said, slightly annoyed by Cerise’s remark. “All of you _do_ think they’re disgusting, right?” Cerise asked.

”...Yeah,” Piper answered half-heartedly. “Are _you guys_ Half-bloods?!” Cerise asked them furiously. “No, no! We’re, uh, Pureblood!” Percy said quickly, making the others nod along with him.

”Good. My family and most certainly, I, will be very much offended if I found out I was chatting with some revolting Mudbloods. But are you _Muggleborn_?" She asked again. "As we said, we're Purebloods. Purebloods!" Percy said again, raising his hands in defense.

"Okay!" Cerise finished, returning to her bubbly attitude.

* * *

Soon, the train reached Hogwarts. Everyone got off the train. When everyone settled down, a giant figure loomed over all of them. Annabeth fumbled for her dagger as her friends stared at the giant.

 **(A/N I am lost on how Hagrid speaks, so humor me, but I'll try.)** "What are ya'll doin' just standin' ther'? Get a move on'!" The giant bellowed, introducing himself as Hagrid before ushering everyone to some boats.

Immediately, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel edged away from the boats while Percy enthusiastically hopped into one. "What? Are ya'll be scared of boats or the squid that pulls everyone in?" Hagrid said, making Percy giggle quietly. He's probably talking to the squid already.

"B-but, Poseidon will- I mean, we- we might sink!" Nico stammered. "And did you mention something about a squid?" Thalia said, panicked.

"Yeah. But that squid doesn't interfere when I'm aroun'." The giant said proudly. "Or when _I'm_ around," Percy muttered, not being heard by Hagrid. "Don't worry guys. If you sink in a boat with me in it, you're probably some of the unluckiest people in the world." Percy said, chuckling. The children of the other Olympians laughed quietly.

Soon, Percy and Hagrid finally got the other children of the Big Three in a boat and all of the boats zoomed across the lake, heading towards the huge castle up ahead.

Annabeth looked at its architecture. All of the towers were lined up perfectly to provide a magical effect to it. Two or three towers were connected to the biggest tower, which Annabeth figured must be the faculty's office or all of the classrooms.

They reached the shore and immediately started hiking up to the academy.

* * *

Annabeth almost retreated when she saw Professor McGonagall holding a talking hat.

She saw that there was a total of four tables in the Main Hall; the tables of House Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. According to Professor McGonagall, Slytherin has had the biggest number of students who became Death Eaters, or wizards and witches who were a force of Voldemort's servants.

Annabeth _really_ didn't want to go to Slytherin, although Cerise was certain that she would. Cerise also wanted herself in Slytherin, although Annabeth didn't know why.

Soon, the Sorting ceremony began. There were only a few catch-up students, the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Will, Cerise, and a bunch of other people.

But when the Sorting hat was brought out, Annabeth was shocked. The Sorting hat launched into a song about the qualities of people to be sorted in the different houses. Annabeth was sure she'd fit in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"Chase, Annabeth," McGonagall called.

Annabeth hoped it wasn't a bad house, either of them.

* * *

Percy was nervous.

He didn't want to be in Slytherin. And he figured he'd be Hufflepuff. Or Gryffindor.

When Annabeth's name was called, he knew she'd fit in Ravenclaw... until the Sorting hat moaned. "Pain! This young lady has seen much pain! Deaths! Wars! Gryffindor, I say! GRYFFINDOR!" It said. Percy was shocked. How had the sorting hat seen all of that?

Annabeth went over to the Gryffindor table, where people cheered her on... well, some people did. "Di Angelo, Nico," McGonagall said next. Nico sat down. The sorting hat moaned again. "My! This one is worse! He shall be placed in GRYFFINDOR! Just take him away!" It said again.

The Gryffindor table grew confused. It was weird to have every single person into their house. "Grace, Jason," McGonagall called. The sorting hat moaned a bit again, and he was placed in Ravenclaw.

Thalia was next. The sorting hat didn't moan this time, and Thalia was placed in Gryffindor. She smiled a bit and went over to the red table. Annabeth clapped to the max.

"Jackson, Perseus," His turn. Percy went up to the table... but not an inch before the Sorting hat was placed on his head, it moaned again, much more loudly than the first people. "Oh, dear! Many memories of death, pain, and war! This one is worse than the first two! But my, my..." The sorting hat relaxed.

"Many love for his friends and neverending loyalty. A Hufflepuff trait, mind. Courageous and daring chivalry, Gryffindor. Witty and creative, not that smart, but a possible Ravenclaw... and my, my. Leadership and determination," The sorting hat said. At those last words, a chill was sent down Percy's spine. Leadership and determination... a Slytherin trait.

"Hmm... this young man does not want Slytherin. He wants to be with his love as well... go ahead, young lad. Make GRYFFINDOR PROUD!" It yelled again. The whole Gryffindor table cheered, and the loudest cheer came from one lady: Annabeth.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sorted. Hazel was in Hufflepuff with Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were in Ravenclaw, and the rest were all in Gryffindor. Cerise got placed in Slytherin like she wanted to. Her brother, Kelvin, also got put in Slytherin.

Percy heard Cerise say to Annabeth, "You're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. That pretty much means we're enemies now..." And he saw Cerise stalk away.

Percy knew this was gonna be tough, especially when he saw the green-eyed boy from Diagon Alley.

**LEAVE A COMMENT! LIKE! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspicions and... Kronos?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Did you guys enjoy the minimal humor in the last chapter? Well, I'll try to put more humor in this one... I think. The story is gonna have to be serious, so it's gonna be hard to put some jokes in here. Just keep reading!**

* * *

This was a disaster.

Harry _knew_ those wandless-magic-kids from Diagon Alley would come to his school. Why didn't he stop it? But then again, it was Professor McGonagall who got them here... or did they just control her?

No, Professor McGonagall is much more powerful than them.

But Harry felt something weird about those kids... not just that they do wandless magic... but they're not wizards. 

Harry didn't know why it felt that way, but it was just... _like that_. He can't put the feeling in words... he can only explain that he had this knowing feeling. 

He didn't cheer when the green-eyed boy- whose name was Perseus Jackson, but he was more known as Percy -from Diagon Alley was sorted into Gryffindor. Nor did he cheer when the rest of his friends got sorted into the other houses.

Harry didn't want them here. For all he knew, "Percy" and his friends were Death Eaters.

And that still didn't prevent Harry from telling this thought to his friends. "Of course they're Death Eaters. 10 students came into the school in the middle of the school year?! That's very suspicious...!" Ron said as well.

”But they got sorted in Gryffindor... which might mean they're not at all _that_ bad. I mean, if they were Death Eaters, they would have been sorted into Slytherin... right?" Neville suggested.

"It doesn't matter where they got sorted in, Neville! Now, Death Eaters come in groups. According to my intuitions and calculations, at least 5 of them are Death Eaters. But if _all_ of them are Death Eaters, I won't be surprised." Hermione huffed crossly.

Harry touched his scar thoughtfully. Neville's thought seemed correct, but Hermione's guess was far too accurate. Harry knew something was wrong with them, but he didn't know why or what.

"All my thought is saying is that these people are _not_ wizards. They seem... _different_. Hermione, Ron, the three of us saw that one of them- the impish one -did wandless fire magic back at Diagon Alley, right?" Harry said, turning to his friends.

Both of them nodded. Neville's eyes were wide. Ginny, who was also there, looked shocked.

Harry knew that he had to get them out of here somehow, but Professor McGonagall seemed to be the one to have brought them here, and she seemed to favor them, even. (Which _totally_ offended Hermione, by the way.)

Harry looked at the group standing in the corner. Percy had his arm around the girl named Annabeth, chuckling while the other Gryffindor friends of his were making funny faces and lame jokes.

Sure, Harry would've been a little jealous. He didn't have _that_ many friends. And considering that, _he_ was popular. Not Percy. Harry looked away from the group. He didn't have time for envy. What was important was to get these possible Death Eaters to eat _their plan_ and vomit it all up into Snape's cauldron.

Yes. Yes, that was good.

* * *

"I don't trust that green-eyed guy with the glasses..." Percy said to Annabeth after the ceremony.

"Why?" Annabeth asked him questioningly. "He looks weird, he acts weird, and he looks at _me_ weird." Percy reasoned. "...Then what's so suspicious about the guy?" Annabeth demanded, a little cautious now.

"I... don't know. But it feels like something's right about him too... like, _at the same time_. I'm not sure what, but it feels like... it's just... I don't know. It's like I just got this feeling- instinct, even. Either it's true or some god is messing with me." Percy tried to explain, looking at the ceiling.

Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll probably feel better about him tomorrow..." She suggested.

Percy stared at the ceiling a bit longer. "Okay," He said after a minute. With a small smile, he hugged Annabeth. "But are you sure you can sleep without me...?" Annabeth asked him, worried.

"...I'll try to." He replied. Percy went into the boys' dormitory and hit the hay.

* * *

Well, at least he _tried_ to.

Percy couldn't sleep. He didn't mention anything, but Ollivander's words in the wand shop still haunted him.

 _Remember, Perseus, all your memories and quests as a young man. You'll need them all,_ Ollivander had said.

What had he meant by that? And why did he need to remember everything? Would Hera or another god wipe his memory again? Or even worse... would Kronos do it? And why would Kronos do it? Didn't he possess another dude already?

Vol- Voldie... _whatever_ his name is- wasn't he the one possessed this time?

Percy still couldn't shake the feeling. Memories of his days in Tartarus made his insomnia worse. Annabeth was right. Maybe he _couldn't_ sleep without her. But amazingly, as if on cue, Percy's eyes began to droop. Before he fully closed them, a thought remained in his head.

_This ain't Hypnos. This isn't normal._

* * *

He was sure he was in a dream.

He remembered the dark cave of his dream, when he, Annabeth, and Grover fell asleep trying to find the lightning bolt, and before Grover had met the poodle Gladiola.

But he also remembered that this was the moment he first heard Luke talking to Kronos.

Percy immediately became cautious. He knew Kronos was gonna appear any minute. He tried reaching for Riptide, but he had to remind himself he was in a dream. What? It had been an instinct, of course.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson." A very familiar voice said. Percy had heard this one too often, and he'd grown to _hate_ it.

"What do you want, Kronos?" Percy demanded. Honestly, he didn't want to be the hero right now. He wanted someone to step in, shove Kronos back to where he came from, pull Percy out of his dream, and he could forget everything that happened tonight.

Unfortunately, Annabeth was in the girls' dormitory.

"I only want one thing," Kronos said. This annoyed Percy very much. Why can't the gods _or_ the Titans be straight to the point? "And that would be?" Percy asked impatiently.

"You."

At that word, Percy's head hurt. He fell to his knees, clutching his head to stop the pain. Through his mind flashed images of Annabeth, his mom, and all of his friends. But all of them seemed to fade away.

_Remember, Perseus, all your memories and quests as a young man._

Percy tried. He tried to remember. For one scary moment, it's as if all those memories were fake, revealing painful and hateful memories. But soon, all of them came flooding back. Kronos grunted as if Percy's memory had burned him badly.

"Gah, Jackson! This will not be the last you'll see of me!" Kronos said as a voice yelled,

_"PERCY, WAKE UP, PLEASE!"_

**Hmm... this seemed cruel. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A family doesn't have to be related

**So... this is a bit of a friendship chapter, so excuse me. This is gonna be a filler chapter, like, a scene or something. I wanted to add some love in the story, so I decided to give you this chapter. Of course, it's gonna start with a big conflict, and then move on to the love. Speaking of love, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *Gives readers hugs***

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When Nico woke me up in the middle of the night, I knew something was wrong. Nico would never show up in the girls’ dormitory, sweaty and having a panicked face if everything was normal and that he just woke me up for breakfast.

And I knew that it had something to do with my boyfriend.

“What- what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen something horrible.” I asked, even though I already knew the answer. “It's… it's Percy. He- he… he looks like he’s having a seizure.” He said, panicking.

At the word ‘seizure’, I knew something was messed up. This wasn’t Tartarus. “Was he saying anything in his sleep?” I demanded. “At first, he said something like, ‘What do you want?’ and I freaked out because he rarely says anything like that when he sleeps.” He answered.

Like him, I freaked out as well and started making my way towards the boys’ dormitory. On my way, I saw Thalia and Will discussing something rapidly, and soon, they saw us walking towards the dormitory. They joined us and soon, the four of us started to walk.

When we reached the boys’ dormitory, a boy with red hair- who was named Ron, by the way, -blocked our way. “Move.” Thalia said. “No. This is the boys’ dormitory. Are you _mad_?” He demanded. I ducked under and slipped past him and further into the dormitory.

Soon, without any interruptions, I reached Percy’s dorm. Almost everybody was around his bed. It was true. He _was_ squirming around in his bed like he was having a seizure- or worse, a nightmare.

“What’s going on?” Will demanded. No one spoke. Meanwhile, I was already at Percy’s bedside, trying to calm his sleeping form down. “Come on, Seaweed Brain, wake up. It’s just a bad dream…” I whispered.

Will stopped beside me. He touched Percy’s forehead. Almost immediately, he drew back his hand. Noticing this, Nico went to his side. “What’s wrong?” He asked Will. “He’s having a nightmare. Like, a very painful one. I think, based on the standards of dem- I mean, _dreams_ ,” Will emphasized the word ‘dreams’. ‘Demigod dreams”, he probably meant.

"Continuing. By its standards, he was probably talking to someone… but this person wouldn’t have been very likeable.” He explained. “But what were you saying about _painful_?” I asked. “He’s having a very sharp headache. Honestly, I’m not sure how he could handle it. I sensed a flash of memories… and some… bad replicas of them.” He explained.

Everyone in the room stared at him. I couldn’t blame them. I mean, how would he have known about his dreams? And the head pains?

Now, that totally brought me back. Head pains? How could he sleep and not wake up with them? I tried every single way of waking Percy up. “Percy! Wake up!” I said, shaking him.

He grunted a bit. Thank gods. Or was that out of pain…?

"Why won't he wake up?" I asked desperately. "Let me try." Will offered. He touched Percy's forehead again, and his hand began to glow. Everyone in the room was staring at Will in awe. After a minute or two, Will drew his hand back, more slowly this time. "He's gonna be alright." He announced. I almost sobbed with relief.

"Everyone, please go back to your dorms. This is a moment that only _they_ could witness." A voice from the back said. We all turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with our other friends. Namely the rest of the Seven. Piper and Hazel were looking at me worriedly, and the guys were glancing at each other.

Everyone else in the room shuffled away, but the guy named Harry stared at us one last time, and headed off somewhere else. As soon as everyone was out of the room, I saw Percy grunt, and soon, he was back to squirming around.

"Impossible! Will's magic should've woken him up!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Will rushed back to Percy's bedside and touched his forehead again. After a while, Will withdrew his hand and stumbled. He was drained from using his powers. This time, I could probably wake him up.

"Percy! Come on! Wake up!" I said, trying to shake him. "Come on, Seaweed Brain! Please! For me?" I tried to activate the puppy eyes Percy taught me last summer, but he was asleep, so I considered myself dumb. But I really couldn't stand it anymore. I choked a little. Why wouldn't he wake up?

Then, I saw his eyelids flutter, then he closed them again.

I knew he wasn't playing me.

I sighed loudly. "PERCY, WAKE UP, PLEASE!" I yelled angrily and hopefully. Probably hearing this, he sat up, gasping and panting like he'd run a whole track. "Whoa... what- are you ok? You were having seizures all night and- I... I was worried!" I exclaimed, trying to stay mad, but I can't possibly stay mad at my boyfriend who just went through a horrible nightmare.

"Sorry..." He said awkwardly. Anger melting, I hugged him. "Don't be sorry. It's Kronos who should be sorry." I said. He tensed. I could tell Kronos scared him. "What happened? What did he do to you?" I asked him.

"He..." Percy took a deep breath. "He tried to make me forget all of our memories... all the good ones, and he tried making bad replicas of them, like he tried to erase all of them and replace them with memories where all of you hate me... and- I just... I almost forgot everything. I almost forgot you, Thalia, _everybody_. I almost thought you guys hated me..." He looked around the room. "All of you." He said, looking at everybody, too.

Anger bubbled inside me again. How could that horrible Titan do that to him?

I hugged my boyfriend again. "Why would we hate you?" I said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, dude. What are we? We're not monsters! We don't hate you!" Leo said, joining in on the hug. "Of course we don't!" Hazel remarked. "Don't say that, Perce. None of us hate you." Piper said. joining in, too.

"You are like, my big sibling besides Bianca, Percy. We don't hate you." Nico smiled, joining in awkwardly in the hug. Will lightened up and joined in too. Jason clapped Percy on the back, "We don't hate you, you kelp head." Thalia said, hugging all of us, and finally, Frank, with tears in his eyes, gave us a huge bear hug.

"Thanks, guys. You helped me get over that stupid Titan, and you guys even helped me with this... thanks." Percy said, almost a little stunned. "Don't be surprised, Percy. We're your friends." Piper reassured him.

"No we're not," Will said.

"What?" I demanded. Someone making the situation worse was the last thing we needed right now. Percy frowned. "Woah, woah! You misunderstood me! I was gonna say that," Will took a deep breath.

"That a family doesn't have to be related,"


	7. Chapter 7 - New Allies

**Continuing the last chapter...**

"Yeah, I guess. We're a crazy demigod family, baby!" Leo exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Demigod?" A voice repeated behind the group. Everyone turned around and saw two girls standing in the doorway. One had black hair and dark eyes, and another one with slightly orange hair and light green eyes [**(As seen in picture)**](https://i.quotev.com/56lvwjou62vq.jpg).

They looked like sisters, but who knows?

"What...? No! Where did you hear such thing...?" Leo said nervously. The girl with orange hair stared at him blankly. "I know what I heard, you know." She insisted. She walked towards the group, dragging her black-haired friend along.

As soon the black-haired girl was seen by the group, Nico's eyes widened. "Veronica?!" He exclaimed, surprised. Veronica smiled. "I thought you wouldn't recognize me." She remarked sarcastically.

"You know each other?" The orange-haired one asked. "Of course. He's my half-brother." Veronica replied. The orange-haired girl looked at Nico. "Son of Hades, I take it?" As she said it, all the other demigods scrambled back.

"How'd you know?" Piper asked warily, applying charmspeak to her words. The girl waved her hand impatiently. "That won't work on me, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm too young to be influenced by your charmspeak. I'm Cadence, a daughter of Hebe." At this, everyone was stunned.

What were two demigods doing in the school?

"Yes, yes, we know. We've known about this world for so long we could only hide Camp Half-Blood like an unfolded banner." Veronica stated bluntly. "How come you were here before us?" Jason asked as well.

"You see, the both of us were born from a wizard parent, and one godly parent. We were exposed to both of the worlds. However, when we were born, the gods of Olympus thought we were too dangerous. We were descendants of Hecate too. After all, every wizard in Hogwarts is a descendant of Hecate, they just don't know about it." Veronica explained.

"Anyway, we were sent to Hogwarts when we were twelve. We both knew we were different, so we stayed together. We found out about Camp Half-Blood two years prior, before we went to Hogwarts. We didn't tell anybody about it, or us, or anything else. Honest. But after a year, when we were in our second-year, this Harry Potter guy showed up, and everything became a _lot_ more complicated..." Cadence continued.

"There were twice more monsters than we've faced. Before he came along, there would be two monsters a day. One or zero if we were lucky. But now... when he was in his first year here, he and his friends got attacked by a troll. They defeated it, sure, but we knew they weren't demigods. They defeated it by... uh, making it float in the air and... sticking a wand up its nose...?" Veronica said, clearly disgusted.

The ten demigods looked at each other. This could've been some kind of trick... but it couldn't be. "We believe you. We don't trust this Harry guy, either. He's been weird." Percy stated, agreeing to the two girls in front of them.

"Nico. Care to introduce us? Like, _really_ introduce us?" Will asked. "I'll introduce Veronica. Veronica, you take care of Cadence, okay?" Nico said. Veronica nodded. "Guys. This is Veronica De Luca. She's an Italian too, like me. Sometimes, I start to think Hades has a thing for Italian women. Anyway, I met her before, in an accidental shadow-travel trip to Italy. She'd been accidentally cursed by Aphrodite- some attempt at a beauty spell." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Buon giorno," She stated. "That means 'good morning' in Italian, **(Learned that from a friend of mine.)** Anyway, this is my friend, Cadence. Her name is Cadence Roc. She's from a British family, a pure wizard bloodline. Descendants of Hecate. But, she's half-American due to her mother's position in the West Civilization, so... yeah." Veronica said, shrugging.

Now that everyone was properly introduced, everyone got ready to head down for breakfast.

* * *

After what happened the night before, Percy felt very, _very_ hungry.

But now that he thought about it, he wasn't really hungry right now.

It's not that he thought it was poisoned or that it was disgusting; No, no! It's just that he knew that the gods would blast him and his friends to bits if they didn't sacrifice a portion of their food.

As soon as they saw Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper approach the Gryffindor table, "What's wrong?" Veronica asked as Cadence raised an eyebrow. "You're demigods! Don't tell me you don't-" Leo asked, bewildered before he got interrupted. "Oh! Sacrificing! Right." Cadence said, trying to search her robes for something.

Soon, she made everyone duck under the table, and pulled out a jar from her robe pocket. The jar had a green fire inside- Greek fire. "Be careful, now. Sacrifice some of your food now." Cadence said, making her way above the table again.

Percy tossed some of his turkey into the jar. The turkey dissipated into cloudy smoke. He muttered a short prayer to Poseidon for safety. He prayed to almost all of the gods, even the ones he hate, that he would never go through such a gruesome dream again, and that he and his friends would be safe in Hogwarts.

After sacrificing, they handed Cadence back her jar, and stood straight and began eating as their friends from the other houses made their way back to their tables. Soon, Percy noticed the boys named Ron and Harry were looking at them strangely.

They were muttering to each other, and Percy heard short snippets of their conversation: "Death Eaters, Wandless magic, Dumbledore, death" basically everything that can make a wary demigod suspicious.

After breakfast, they made their way to their first class. They went to Divination with the Ravenclaws. Before their trip to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall already introduced them to several of the classes, including this one. They all thought that Rachel would've done good in teaching this class, considering that it was about 'forseeing the future' and all that stuff.

But they were all surprised when they got out of the Divination classroom. Percy had heard that Professor Trelawney- the teacher of the class -would point to the Harry guy, like, _right in front of everyone_ , and say that he would die. Oh, but that's not the only good news. She also pointed at _Percy_ , too. Like he would _die_.

That shook him up.

* * *

Once every class was done, he had told everyone- including the new demigods -about his suspicions in the Divination room and Harry and Ron's conversation. For some reason, when hearing 'Death Eaters', Veronica shrank up. Maybe she had something to do with them? No. He couldn't believe that another demigod would turn into the enemy again.

"Looks like our suspicions about him are true." Cadence noted. "We always thought that he was 'The Chosen One', but he's not at all, _there,_ there." She said. Remembering the prophecy, Percy remembered the line about _fighting alongside the chosen one_. Does that mean he had to fight with... with _Harry_?

No. Harry suspects him too much to be able to even _speak_ to him.

"Don't worry Percy, guys." Cadence said, looking at everyone in the room. "The demigod numbers have just risen up. We will win this war, and me, Veronica, and all of your friends will stand at your side." She reassured them all. "She's right. If we try to work together like the old times, we can defeat this _dam_ Titan once and for all." Thalia said, smirking.

Percy chuckled.

"Let's win this _dam_ war and get a _dam_ break at the _dam_ snack bar at the Hoover Dam, then." Percy replied, and for once, everyone finally got the joke. The whole group erupted in laughter, and they spent the rest of the day doing homework and making _dam_ inside jokes.

**Aw man, this took me an entire _day_ to write, and I reached up to 11:00 pm, _dam!_ Good night, people! I'm going to sleep. Hey, I may be sunny in the morning, but I'm grouchy when I'm exhausted. G'night, guys. Love you all. And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Chaos, Part 1 (Short Chapter)

**Good morning! Back to my sunny attitude, now. Anyway, this is another suspense-filler chapter. Like, something that ain't good. This can make you nervous, though. Hold on to your pens, swords, and wands, readers! This is gonna be a little bumpy!**

* * *

Harry confirmed the group to be... _not_ Death Eaters. 

Death Eaters only knew the Dark Arts. His encounter with several Death Eaters had mentioned that they would never use spells that weren't curses or Dark Magic. He knew that himself, being the target of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Why he called him 'Lord', he didn't know. It felt right, and it didn't at the same time.

He kept walking to the Potions classroom, which was up ahead. It had been time for Potions with the Hufflepuffs, and Harry had been a little late. Surely, the other Gryffindors were already there.

He didn't want any points taken from his house, though. He hurried up the pace and went inside the dungeons.

* * *

Potions were weird without the constant teasing of Malfoy. Ever since Snape had changed the houses in every class, it'd been weird. He was used to the random banters and bickering he and Malfoy would have, it felt so different.

Not that he _missed_ Malfoy, anyway. Yay. **(No, I won't make this _Drarry_ ship a thing here, okay? Sorry to you _Drarry_ Lovers, I guess. [Don't mean to be bitter, I just woke up.])**

He saw Hazel and Frank from Hufflepuff sit beside each other. Harry was looking for Ron and Hermione just as Snape entered the classroom. Oh, dear.

You'd expect that Snape would say 'Good morning' to everyone as the first sentence, but _nooo,_ he slammed his hand on the table. "WHERE ARE WEASLEY AND GRANGER?!" Snape demanded. The new kids in the room widened their eyes in shock.

"Um... Professor Snape? I think they're back in the common room..." Percy answered, and Harry shot him a death glare. Did he want his friends to get in trouble?

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape declared angrily. "Or... uh, they're probably just... uh, heading their way-" Percy got interrupted by Snape again. "Each." He said. The entire Gryffindor house gasped. 20 points stolen from them?

At this point, Harry wanted to shove Percy and his friends into a pit **(Not _that_ pit, if you mind)**.

* * *

After Potions, Harry felt defeated.

He walked back to the common room and tried to ponder what had happened. But before he was even an inch on his bed, a snap was heard in the room. Harry sat up. Soon, he saw that it had been a short person with huge ears and eyes... and he was wearing a pillowcase for clothes.

"Dobby?" Harry said disbelievingly. "Mr. Potter! Oh, Harry Potter is in danger!" Dobby exclaimed, distressed. "What? Danger? Where?" Harry asked the house elf. Considering Dobby was already a free elf, it seemed that he worked for Harry rather than being free.

"Mr. Potter shall listen to the weird ones! The blonde girly and the green-eyed boy- they plan to kill Harry Potter!" Dobby reported loudly. Harry's eye twitched. Just when he confirmed they're not evil... Dobby shows up and tells him about it.

"Where are they, Dobby?" Harry demanded. "At the girls' rooms, at the blonde girly's dormitory!" Dobby said, pointing to the other side of the common room. Heart racing, Harry dashed to the girls' dormitory, climbing up the stairs to hear their conversation.

"He should have died..." Harry heard Percy's voice say as soon as he arrived outside the door. "I know... especially when everyone else sacrificed just to end him..." Annabeth's voice was heard, agreeing to Percy's statement. Harry became extremely quiet as he heard this.

"Wise Girl... I can't... I just can't! He- He should've died long ago! All of our friends- _they_ died! They died... just so that we find out that he hasn't been dead all along! I'm still upset about it!" Percy said angrily, not noticing Harry standing at Annabeth's doorway. Well, _hiding_ in Annabeth's doorway.

Percy must've been crying, since Annabeth, who Harry could see from his view walked forward and probably hugged him. "I know. It's okay. This time, we're gonna kill him, okay? For Beck, Silena... and Luke?" She reassured him.

Percy was silent. Harry, if not so driven by anger, would've felt sorry for him. "Fine. Can... can you give me some time alone...?" Percy said. At those words, Harry immediately made a move to run.

Harry dashed out of the girls' dormitory to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

 _I knew it, I just knew it,_ Harry thought.

He suspected them the first day, but did anyone listen to him? No! Everyone just ignored his suspicions except for Ron and Hermione, and now, they were definitely gonna know what's going on with those "Exchange students".

Knowing that Ron would probably follow Hermione, Harry went to the library to find them sitting on the table, Ron reading some kind of Quidditch book and Hermione re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for probably the hundredth time.

"Guys," Harry called. Ron and Hermione look up at him. "What is it?" Ron asked. "I think that "Percy" has something to do with me."

"And that might be...?" Hermione trailed off.

"They want to kill me."


End file.
